qarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope
Personality To those that truly know Hope they see she is a force to be reckoned with. She suffers no fool, tolerates no jester. She is impatient yet calm, compassionate yet full of anger. She’s diplomatic in her approach to most things, her personality leaning toward mediation and peace-keeping more than anything else. It should be noted that where diplomacy fails she is not afraid to use force for the greater good. The power of her ancestors flows through her and when it is called for she is unafraid to embrace that. Hope wishes no ill to any other. Her compassion and empathy at the forefront of her personality, she is caregiver and caretaker. She is just as able to take on the role of a healer as she is the role of leader. Her strength fueled by the mistreatment of her kind, the exile, the hunting and the destruction. She will nurture and nurse, she will feed and she will protect at all costs even to herself. Generally soft spoken, her voice almost like a whisper in the wind Hope is a quiet and thoughtful woman. Impulse gives way to her thoughtfulness, only instinct overrides her judgement. She seeks in others the humility, compassion and empathy that she carries in her own heart and her good opinion once lost is lost forever. Appearance Hope is a tall and slender woman, standing at 5’8. Her hair is as white as snow and falls the length of her back. She has eyes of silver, shimmering like moonlight on water. There is an air of grace that accompanies Hope, she walks so softly no step can be heard. Her head high and her shoulders back she walks with pride. She commands your attention without uttering a word. The physical attributes of her ancestry are there for all to see from the silvery blue hues of her skin, the horns on her head and the sharp pointed tail which trails behind her. She makes no attempt to hide these physical attributes for Hope believes it is what is in her heart that defines her. Dressed in robes of worn leather lined with fur she has a nomadic look about her. She carries a staff gifted to her by a young mage as he lay mortally wounded, his death still haunting her to this very day. She does not need the staff to manifest her power but its significance goes beyond the aesthetic as she uses it to guide her magics to their destination. Background As a child she found herself taken in by a band of outcasts, she was told they found her cold and hungry, unable to speak and barely able to walk. The leader of this band, Kinson Rae, picked her up and took her back to his wagon. She is told they camped for several days until she regained her strength, Kinson never left her side. From that day forward she was one of them. A child with no name Kinson affectionately called her Luna and that was her name until his death. She swore no one else would ever call her by that name again and she took the name Hope, for that in itself was all she had left. Her entire life has been spent travelling the lands of Hierman Ja. She has never had a home, even in marriage she is kept apart from the one she loves. Never accepted, constantly feared and hunted there has been no place Hope could make a life for herself. Hope spent many years searching for her true self. Her identity, defined by others as the demons of her ancestry, was for the longest time lost to her. Spending her whole life fighting against the stereotype of her kind, cast out by all whom crossed her path, Hope found family in a band of misfits, all united in one cause, Unification itself. Herself and others outcast by the Vigilants of Hierman Ja stand to unify the races once more, to bring down the walls. Acceptance, tolerance and peace are what they seek. Hope can play the part required of her, she wears many faces and carries many titles but in her essence she is lost. She is trying to find her place in the world. A place where she can be accepted for what she is as well as who is she is.